


Beside You

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sneaks into Luke's room while the blond is sleeping just so he can lie beside him.</p><p>© 2015 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

Michael tosses and turns in the bed he's lying in. His eyebrows furrow and then he moves onto his left side. That doesn't make things any better. He flips onto the other side. Same result.

Finally, he decides to lie on his back, his eyes snapping open as he's staring up at the ceiling.

He doesn't know why he's unable to fall asleep. He hasn't had this problem before, so why is it happening now?

The boy sits upright, tightening his blanket's hug on him. He lets his eyes wander around the dimly-lit room, swinging his legs off the edge so his feet touch the cool carpet.

Perhaps he can do something that will wear him out, he supposes. So Michael stands up with the warm and fluffy blanket still wrapped around him and he walks out of his bedroom.

Entering the main room, he notices that the lights are still on. The other boys aren't there, but the lights haven't been shut off yet. He heads over to the black leather couch and seats himself in it, shivering the slightest bit when the back of his legs touch its coldness.

He looks around, trying to find something to do. He then chooses to not do any physical activities. Instead, Michael picks up the remote in front of him and switches on the TV. The show that's playing is one of the older episodes of Spongebob, and he smiles at the yellow character who's with his pink best friend. He lies down on his side, his green eyes fixed on the screen.

After he goes through an episode or two of the show, his eyelids grow heavy. He turns off the technology in front of him, stands from his spot, and walks back into the hallway towards his room.

On his way back, Michael flicks the lights off and hears a soft snoring sound from one of the rooms. He stops in his tracks, takes a few steps so he is in front of the door that's cracked open. He pushes the door open and peers inside, noticing his blond best friend passed out on the bed.

Luke is lying on his back and another sound escapes him, showing that he's asleep. There's just about enough room for Michael to lie down right next to Luke, but the boy with partially blue fluffy hair wonders whether or not he should take the risk.

In the end he goes for it, opening the door wider and stepping inside. He moves slowly and carefully towards the sleeping boy, not wanting to wake him. His heart begins pounding in his chest and he thinks it'll be embarrassing for his friend to wake up and see Michael. But even though he'll be even more embarrassed when Luke wakes up and sees Michael in bed with him, the older boy would rather deal with that in the morning.

He sits down on the bed, the mattress sinking down. He stops when he sees Luke stir in his sleep, and then resumes once the younger boy stops shifting around and is now on his side with his back to Michael. Then Michael lies down on the bed so he was facing away from the blond. He snuggles into his blanket, closes his eyes, and tries to even out his breathing.

About five minutes after he's shut his eyes, he senses the bed moving again and assumes Luke is just getting comfy again.

"Michael?"

Hearing his name, Michael freezes and his eyes shoot open. He doesn't dare turn around as his face heats up.

"Michael?" Luke says again, this time sitting up. "Why're you in my bed?"

"U-Um, I was?" the older boy says, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice. "S-Sorry. I thought I-I was in my room." He scrambles off of the bed and rushes over to the door. "Go back to sleep. Uh, g-good night, Luke."

"Mi—"

Michael is already out of the room and he hurries back over to his own. Once he slips into his room, he shuts his door, locking it and then jumping over to his bed. He pulls the blanket over his head and curls up into a ball, wanting to die right then and there.

Knocking sounds were heard and the nearly blue-haired boy already guesses that it's Luke.

"Michael, open up," the blond orders, but Michael remains in place. "Come on, I just want to talk."

The older boy doesn't move from his spot. He stays where he is, praying Luke will go back to his room and forget this night ever happened. He hears the younger boy sigh and then the sounds of his feet taking him away from the door. Michael is grateful that Luke gave up so easily. Now he can sleep—or at least try to—in peace.

A minute passes and suddenly a clicking noise sounds, making the older boy's heart race when he hears his door being opened.

"Why are you acting like this?" Luke questions as he goes towards the bed Michael is on. "I only asked why you were in my bed back when you were in my room."

Michael shakes his head, even though the blanket is covering it so Luke can't see him. "I'm just tired. Sorry 'bout being in your room."

"There's really no need for you to apologize. I didn't say you had to leave anyway." Luke seats himself on the edge of Michael's bed, moving the blanket off of Michael so he could see his hair. "You seemed quite tense. Is something the matter?"

Again, the older boy shakes his head. "It's nothing. Just go." He feels Luke's hand going through his hair, and Michael feels butterflies in his stomach.

Luke asks, combing his digits through the other boy's light-colored hair, "You promise?"

Michael thinks for a bit, biting his bottom lip. Then he sighs.

"No," he answers finally. "I—I couldn't sleep, and I still can't."

"Oh," is all Luke says.

"A-And I th-thought maybe sleeping next to someone would help me sleep better. It was working until you woke up."

"I see. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"It's fine."

A silence fills the room, and the air seems thick when the two boys don't know what to say.

Luke makes the first sound, clearing his throat. "Do you, um, still want me to sleep beside you?"

The older boy glances behind him so he finally looks at Luke for the first time since the blond entered the room.

"W-Will you?" he asks sheepishly.

"Of course." Luke climbs into the bed, scooting himself closer to his friend and wrapping one arm around Michael's blanket-covered waist. He nuzzles his face into the older boy's fluffy hair. "Is that better?"

At this point, Michael's heart is pounding harder and he nods his head. "M-Much better."

"Good."

After a while, Michael squirms out of Luke's hold, making the younger boy seem confused. Then Michael lays out the blanket on top of them both and then lies back down, this time facing Luke. His arms are in between their bodies and he snuggles into Luke's warmth, his face buried under Luke's chin and in his neck.

Luke brings his arms back around Michael, holding the boy protectively. He closes his eyes and presses a small kiss to the top of Michael's head.

"Sweet dreams, Mikey," he says.

The older boy closes his eyes, a smile making its way onto his lips. "Good night, Lukey."

And Michael finally falls asleep—in Luke's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A little cute story for you, haha. Okay, bye.


End file.
